Hetalia Unknown Dates!
by Nyan Pasta
Summary: America, Belarus, Italy, Japan, and Philippines have been acting weird it is up to their friends and family to solve what is up AmeBel, Italy x OC, PiriHon and slight Ukranada
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN AU fanfic IN HETALIA. ALSO PHILIPPINES WILL BE HERE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

Everything was normal as usual in the World Meeting England and France would argue, Greece sleeping, Romano eating a tomato and keeps cussing, Russia keeps asking everyone to become one with him, but.. there were thing going different. America is not eating a burger and is not boasting he is a hero, Japan is blushing crazy when he looks at someone, Italy is not yelling about pasta and is calm, Belarus is not asking her brother to marry her or they become one, Philippines like Japan blushes crazy when they look at someone.

America slammed the desk getting everyone's attention, **ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS A LOT OF F***ING TIMES THIS! MUST! STOP! , FRANCE, ENGLAND YOU IDIOTS ACT LIKE YOU'RE A MARRIED COUPLE ARGUING WHERE HONEYMOON YOU WANT TO GO SERIOUSLY JUST BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP! SINCE THIS MEETING IS GETTING US NO WHERE THIS MEETING IS ENDED!. **Everyone was shocked by America's outrage instead of saying he is a hero he just went on an outrage that stop the chaos, everyone just agreed that the meeting is adjourned. France, England and Canada were now walking out of the meeting room so Canada decided to break the ice.

Hey guys how 'bout we hangout and do stuff. (**A/N: trying Canadaian accent**)

Hohohhohhohon not a bad idea let us get America no.

Agreed let's get the git.

They saw America by a hallway and was talking to a phone they decided to listen in the conversation

Hahahaha so you wanna go on a triple date with Japan and Italy?. Great will meet up at that Max's restaurant I'll pick you up at say 7:30? Good alright see you later. Alright to go get me a suit.

America bumped into England, France and Canada. Oh hey dudes sorry about bumping into you guys.

No problem America we weren't looking at our way.

Well I'll be seeing you guys, bye. As he ran off

That was bloody weird. Agreed I wonder whats wrong with America? Well we just heard he has a date no. Don't be such a bloody pervert you wanker. No one asked you black sheep. Okay enough fighting let us just go and find out what America is up to.

They went to tell the nations they were surprised that Italy, Belarus, Japan, Philippines also talk to someone on the phone they decided to go and split up.

Well we gotta split up Me, Canada and the frog will follow America, Russia, Ukraine will follow Belarus, Germany, Romano , and Prussia will follow Italy. Spain follows Philippines, the Asians will follow Japan alright no objections? MOVE OUT!

At America's House

Canada ,France and England were in some bushes near America's window where they can see him putting on a suit, a black fancy tuxedo suit, some shiny black shoes and an American colored tie.

They were surprise that America was putting on a fancy suit and popping some breath mints they were about to faint at that scene but they regain their composure now America went to his garage and got his Red Ferrari car and went of to his date.

They now began to follow him they contacted the other and were surprised that they were putting on some formal clothes and the female nations were waiting for someone while the male nations went off in their cars and took off .

Belarus was picked up by the same car America was driving, Japan was driving a white Subura Impreza 22b and picked up Philippines, while Italy drive a red ZR-350 and picked up a woman that looks like an Italian.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 FINAL CHAPTER/CHAPTER 2 WILL COME OUT SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2/FINAL CHAPTER OF UNKNOWN DATES?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA **

**A/N: Also on a scene of this fanfiction it will be familiar to some of you. Also some lemon scene**

Everyone decided to regroup and go to Maxs ( this is the right spelling) restaurant, Russia, England and Spain were called by their bosses and gave them their tables at the very restaurant in front of them. America, Italy and Japan now arrived at the restaurant and parked at the back of the restaurant and they went out of their cars and opened up the second door. Out of America's car is a platinum blonde haired girl whose hair reached her waist and was wearing a blue formal dress that reached to her thigh and was wearing blue high heels they recognized her as Belarus, now the woman who came out of Japan's car was wearing a Baro't Saya (Pilipinas wear this) and has the same skin color as Japan only slight darker and chestnut brown hair that only reaches her neck and brown eyes this was Philippines now the girl who came out of Italy's car was not recognized by the nations they figured it was a human a beautiful one that is she had brown hair that just goes to her shoulders she was just wearing a blue dress that looks like she was going to a ball and was wearing a blue high heels no one really knows who she is.

They all went in the restaurant but they needed some formal clothes but luckily France had so many formal clothes with him everyone just looked at him strangely, Hungary was now preparing her Frying Pan(forgot to mention Hungary was worried for Philippines as well) he simply said it is for emergency.

They said the names of their bosses and they let them in. They were spying on the 6 people they were talking about stuff and giggling.

I can't believe you guys agreed to a triple date with us. Hai, I know but stirr we are friends oh by the way Itary who is this girl. What? Oh this is Alice she is Italian. She and I have a lot in common but got some opposite liking as well, Oh-a look-a the waiter is-a here to take our order.

May I take your orders ladies and gentlemen. Uhh we will take 2 chickens some health salad, a big steak and please some our drinks will be 2 pitchers 1 is Royal and 1 is some iced-tea. Okay then it will arrive shortly sp please wait.

The spies ordered some chicken steaks beer of course and cupcakes they heard everything they were talking about but the conversation America was gonna shock everyone.

Hahahahahaha hey Belarus do you now the first time we did IT? Yes of course it helped me get over my love for my brother and it was the most special day for me .

**FLASHBACK:**

**Belarus was sitting on the ground crying trying to get over her brother and suddenly a blonde guy wearing an American bomber jacket came over her and comforted her she was surprised that she was being hugged she recognized the person as America. Hey come on now Belarus stop crying I though you were tough, but instead of stopping she hugged back and cried more she explained why she was crying, of course America understood after all he did gained independence from England then out of nowhere he said that he had feeling for her she was shocked of course that she was loved even though she was the most feared country now realizing that she didn't love Russia like a lover anymore but a brother instead and now love America she kissed him to shock him of course decided to kiss back, after a minute they started French kissing and they started to get out of hand Belarus was taking off America's jacket America taking off her dress now they started to off every clothing they had and America had Belarus lay down on his jacket but America was nervous but Belarus just took his hands and putted on her breasts and of course she moaned. Getting the idea she was now caressing her breast and pinching her nipples harder now he leaned near her breast and started suckling like a baby now America did the unexpected while sucking on Belarus' breast he placed his manhood in Belarus' womanhood and breaking her barrier they was pleasured so much that they already came and got unconscious.**

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

All the nations that were was surprised by America's story good thing no one else heard it.

Their food arrived and now went to eat of course the others got their food as well. 2 hours later they finished their food now they told their girlfriend to go wait at the parking lot.

3 figures greeted them they thought they were their boyfriend but instead it was a 3-men rapists that of course wanted to raped them they forgot their weapons and screamed for help their boyfriends and the others heard it they ran quickly to save their girls.

When they got their some of their clothes were already ripped this anger them even more. America found a thrash bit and kicked it to the person who was gonna rape Belarus and it made him fall he was about to pull out a gun to shoot America but he was shot in the heart by a revolver by America and he shot once again in the heart to be sure he was dead. The second member that was gonna rape Alice went to punch Italy but what he didn't know that Italy had a butterfly knife in his hand and already un twirl it the guy tried to punch ital but Italy dodge them al Italy then decided to slash the rapists cheek the rapist was angered and once again tried to punch Italy and said you brat. Italy of course dodged it and slashed the rapist stomach and again and now backstab the rapist and took his knife back and rubbed of some imaginary dust. Every nation that was there except Belarus, America, Philippines and Japan was shocked that Italy can fight mostly Germany, Spain, Prussia, and Romano. The leader now left Philippines and went to attack Japan but Japan blocked the attack and twisted the ankle of the leader and with a powerful force he karate chopped the neck of the leader that killed him easily.

Their girlfriend were relieved that their boyfriends are here then out of the blue America said Come out guys we know that you were following us. They were shocked that they were found How long did you all bloody know? Ever since you conducted the plan. With nothing to do they just all laughed of the night. They said all their goodnight. Belarus, Philippines and Alice went to their boyfriend's house to give them an award Canada can't go his house since he lives with America he will get killed but Ukraine had other ideas she pulled Canada to her kissed him he was shocked but just went to kiss back they broke off and Ukraine said seductively to Canada come home with Mother Ukraine I got a secret cabin that no one knows Canada of course and accepted now he has now have a girlfriend.

**WAS IT TO CHEESY? WELL SORRRY NOW THANK YOU FOR READING THIS I APPRICIATE IT.**


End file.
